Don't Worry I'll Walk
by Rain2009
Summary: It was the night of our senior prom. It’s supposed to be the best night of your high school life. Well it wasn’t for me. A Liley fanfiction, insipired by the song I'll Walk


**Authors Note: Okay, so I heard this song, "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington and it nearly made me cry. I wanted to write a fanfiction about this, and a Liley was the only thing that came to mind, so bare with me. I'd recommend this song to anyone, it's really sad, but it defiantly is a VERY touching song. Also the lemon in this isn't really supposed to be intended for you to get turned on, it's mainly to show a strong aspect of the story, so it's not really all that that good in my opinion, but hey, if you get turned on by it, then it means that I'm a better writer than I thought I was!lol jk. I tried to break away from your traditional song fic, and discreetly add bits and pieces from the song in lines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the bands, music mentioned in this. I also do not own ANYTHING from Disney, or House. The only things I own are the characters Kelsey, Chase and Jason. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'll Walk**

**Rain2009**

It was the night of our senior prom. It's supposed to be the best night of your high school life. Well it wasn't for me. In fact, it was the furthest thing from it. You see, Miley and I had been going out for nearly a year, and things were going great, in fact, they couldn't be better. Oliver had his girl, Greenpeace Kelsey. She was a new girl second semester of our sophomore year, who was a modern-day virgin hippy and was quite possibly one of the hottest girls in school, and she picked Oliver. I had my girl, who I had been dating since school let out our sophomore year, our lives couldn't have been more along the lines of a Disney Channel Movie perfect romance.

That is, until I talked to an Army recruiter.

After that, Miles began to become distant, and tonight, it had all just blown up in both our faces, as we both broke down just outside the doors of the Hilton Hotel. It was our first fight in nearly two years or since we had been dating.

Our first fight as a couple.

It's kind of odd; all of our little "petty" fights before we had gotten together were mainly triggered because we didn't know how to express out feelings for one another.

I looked over at her; she had been sitting in the passenger seat, as I just began to randomly drive my 1976 Chevy Camaro, a silent tear slid down her face. "Honestly Miles, I don't know what you're crying for," I stated to her, being the stupid idiot that I am.

"Just pull the fucking car over." She choked out, and a pain stabbed my gut, as I watched her hand go for the handle. Instantly, I gently placed my hand upon hers, wanting to talk things through. She never did tell my why she was so touchy about the Army thing. The truth was I was doing it for both of us, so we would have a secure future. I was just about to explain that to her, when she looked over at me.

"I'll walk, let go of my hand."

"Miles, just please, let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Lilly, Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet and later we will talk." She pulled open the door, and got out of the car, poking her head in, before slamming the door shut. "Just leave, don't worry I'll walk."

I watched silently, as she started down the dark road. I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach that _screamed _at me to not let her walk alone down the side of this road in particular, but there wasn't _anything _I could do, when she wanted to be left alone, it was usually for the best that you did, otherwise something rash would happen.

But that didn't change what my instincts were screaming at the top of there lungs at me.

So, I revved my engine to life, threw it into drive, and spun around the opposite direction. More likely than not, she would call me or her dad in the next half hour wanting a ride, and knowing Miley, wanting to avoid conflict, she would just call Jackson.

It was about fifteen minuets after I had fish tailed it away from the shoulder in a U turn that I saw the first sign of life, an old beat-up Chevy pickup truck, filled with a variety of teens, which was going the opposite direction I was.

It was a dark night, and Miley had on a black, halter top dress. The worst combination someone could ask for on a moonless night. I never will forget that call I received nearly a half an hour later, as I drove around Los Angeles, waiting for Miley to call.

_I don't know who sings it_

_I keep searchin' the radio_

_I just wanna hear it_

_So I can watch that video_

_I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy_

_Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford_

I was actually sitting in the parking lot of a 7-11, munching on Peanut M&M's when Miley's new favorite song "That Song in My Head" by Julianne Hough began to play from my vibrating phone. She said that it had reminded them of the time she and I had danced in the bed of Oliver's Dodge at sunset during the past summer.

I flipped open the ear piece, and placed it to my double pierced, 10 gage holed ear. "Baby, I think we _really _need to talk." I was about to go on, when a slightly scratchy male voice cut me off.

"Hello, is this Lilly?"

"Yeah, who is _this_?" I asked, my brow wrinkling in confusion. Who the _fuck _was this guy, and why was _he _calling my on my girlfriends phone? The next thing that came out of his mouth was the _last_ thing I expected.

The last thing I'd wanted to hear.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House. We have a patient here by the name of Miley Stewart. You were the only person listed in her cell phone as an emergency contact, what is your relation to her?" he asked me.

I suddenly froze, finding that my breath was becoming harder, and harder to get out of my chest. I shouldn't have let her walk; I should have gotten out, and _made _her talk to me.

"She's my girlfriend, is everything alright sir?" I said back, very scared now.

"I'm afraid that she's been in an accident, she was walking on the side of the road, and the driver didn't see her around the bend. I don't really like saying this sort of thing on the phone, is there a possibility that you could come down to Linda Vista Community Hospital?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes sir, I'll be there right away."

A long time ago I heard that at least _once _in everyone's life, there's a moment where you forget your name, where you're at, and body. It's this type of shock that throws your mind into a state of uncertainty. It's because of this, that I faintly registered, my car peeling out of the gas station, my boxed M&M's flying across the dashboard. Speed limits, stop sign's, stop _lights_, everything didn't seem to matter, as my heart beat so fast, I wonder if it has stopped.

I whipped into the parking lot, not even remembering if I had thrown the car into park, as the automatic doors parted, and I skid to a stop at the front desk. No sooner than I had stopped, a door to my left opened, a sweet, kind looking brunette doctor stood. "Are you Lilly?"

"Yes, I am! Where is she? What happened?" I began to ask, my voice giving way.

She ushered me into the back of the Emergency room, and I began to follow her, as she lead me through the ward. "My name is Dr. Cameron. I am a member of Dr. House's team." By this point I realized that we had seemingly passed through the ER, and were standing outside of a room with closed blinds. "Miley was involved in a car accident. The driver was intoxicated, and when his truck came around the bend, he failed to see her until it was too late."

"Is she alright?" I asked, tears now streaming freely from my eyes.

Cameron sighed; clearly this was hard for her to watch my breakdown. "Lilly, I hate to tell you this, but, her legs… they're still not moving, but she's awake, and she can remember everything, which is good."

Her legs. She no longer had the use of her legs, and it was. All. My. Fault. If I had only stopped her from walking out of that door, if only I had chosen to walk _with _her maybe none of this would have happened.

I didn't realize that I had collapsed, until I looked up and saw the soft brown eyes of Cameron comforting me in a gentle hug, which I greatly appreciated. I must have murmured something about it being my fault because she was trying to convince me otherwise.

How long I sat, squatted there, I could not tell you, but eventually, I found myself standing on shaky, wobbly legs, wiping at my running mascara and eye liner. I faintly registered asking permission to see her, which was clearly granted, as she led me to room 406. I stand there, drawing in a shaky breath trying to calm my screaming nerves.

"Is there anyway I can get a hold of her parents?" I nodded, and gave her the house phone number of the Stewarts, as well as Robbie's cell phone number. Gently Cameron opened the door, and I walked in.

The room was very tidy, neat. The scent of antibacterial intruded upon my nose, and the hum of various machines doing there jobs, oblivious to the reality of the world other than there numbers orders and calculations. My lightsaber blue eyes scan over the entire area; I oddly notice that the blankets are a comforting light blue. The walls are the ever haunting white. I look over at everything but what I want to see the most. I can't make myself look at her. I'm so scared.

"Lilly?" I faintly hear her mummer, and my eyes go to her broken form. I turn away from her, the sight forever burned into my retinas. She looked to frail; the entire right side of her face is bruised, but only slightly swollen. She's hooked up to a heart monitor, and different wires and tubes are coming from her body. My stomach lurches and I have to throw up. I have to scream. I want nothing more than to find that drunken bastard and tear him to shreds! My shoulders racked with sobs, as I buried my face in my hands. "Lilly, please, come here." Her voice cooed to me, and I reluctantly made my way toward her, treating each step as if it where hurting her, out of fear of causing her more pain. I stood at the edge of her bed, wiping tears from my eyes, trying to be strong.

For the both of us.

"I'll walk, please just hold my hand." she sniffed; clearly she was trying not to cry as well. "Right now I'm hurt and I don't quite understand it, I just want to be here, with you next to me. Please stay don't worry I'll walk"

And I did just that, I sat with her, and just held her hand. I stood in silence, Cameron had long ago left the room, and some how, Miley squirmed to the left side of the bed, and gestured to the vacated space, and I gently climbed beside her, wrapping my arms protectively around her waist, burying my head into her shoulder. "God Miles, this is _all_ my fault. I _knew _I shouldn't have let you out of the car. I love you, so much that it scares the living shit out of me, and I'm going to be here for you through everything that you have to go through."

"Please, Lilly," she gently pushed me away from her slightly, at first I thought I had hurt her, but she forced me to look into her deep, chocolate orbs. "It's not your fault, don't ever think that! I love you, and if you really want to be there for me, I've learned better than to argue with you."

I laughed. Even though she was lying here, broken, she still had her sense of humor. I gently placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Just like I had promised, I was there through it all, the ups, the downs, and all the sleepless nights that she had stayed up crying, and each time she would call me during the night I'd sneak over only to wake up in her arms. I had given up my choice of career for her, and got a job at a movie rental place called Planet Video and Music. Even Oliver had gotten a job there with me, just so he could go to a college closer to Miley. There would be times that I would take her to therapy, others where Robbie would and then the moments when both Ollie and I would tag along with Robbie, but none of us minded. Jackson had gone to college, but every time he came home, he would bend over backwards for his little sister.

Miley had been in therapy for nearly a ten months, and so far there was little improvement in feeling. We had been together for nearly two years by this point, and the fact that I could pleasure Miley, killed me inside. She was still gentle with me, and constantly would try and succeed 90 of the time at getting me to cum, but I felt bad every time she did it. We had discussed it many times, and each time she had told me that she was fine with what we were doing but I could tell that it was really killing her inside as well.

But I will never forget the night she had first began to regain feeling.

I walked into her room, after work one night only to find my Smiley playing my PSP, so in tuned to Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories, she failed to notice me until I pounced on top of her, taking the PSP from her hands, after giving her a mind blowing kiss.

"Hey! I was playing that!" She whined, as I stuck my tongue out, and began making Vic go on a killing spree at one of the local beaches, eluding the cops.

"Exactly, you _were_ playing it until I jacked it from you." I giggled, as she rolled her body onto mine, her arms that had been built up from using them so much, pinned my body to the bed, as they began to assault my sides in vicious tickle frenzy.

"S-stop it!"

"Stop what?" Miley mocked while pinching my sides playfully and laughing at me squirming and giggling beneath her on the bed.  
"Miley!" I shrieked between laughs, "Stop it! I can't breathe!" When Miley wasn't taking me seriously and I'd had enough of it, I leaned up, capturing her lips in my own, and instantly the unbearable tickling stopped. Instantly I flipped us so that I was the dominant one, and I attacked her neck, determined to pleasure her as best I could. She ran her hands underneath my shirt on my sides, and I stopped her advancing hands, breaking the kiss.

"No, tonight is all about you."

"But Lilly, you know I can't…"

I gently stroked her cheek, shaking my head, I murmured gently. "I can still physically show you my love for you." I claimed her mouth so softly; she became pudding in my hands. I rubbed her sides, kissed her neck, and nipped at her favorite spots, keeping her hands pinned above her head, while I did my sweet torture, after removing her shirt.

She then moaned the sweetest words I had heard in a long time.

"God Lilly, I'm so wet." Instantly I stopped what I was doing, and looked her in the eyes, confused by her reaction. She too looked at me, a look of confusion in her eyes; clearly something had happened that neither of us realized had taken place.

"Are you really?" I asked, thinking she was just saying it because it's what she used to say all the time in the heat of things.

She began to blush badly, as a huge grin burst onto her features. "Y-yeah."

I burst from excitement. "Do you know what this means!?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, as tears sprung into her eyes. I embraced her in a hug, kissing her all over. The only other time I had been this happy was when we had first confessed to one another that we had feelings for each other in more than just a friendly way.

I pulled out of the hug, as the room fell deadly silent. I knew what I wanted to do, but I was scared to ask, and as if she had read my mind, Miley kissed my lips, and whispered into my ear. "Do it."

I looked her deeply in the eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip, and I swallowed, as I fumbled with her pajama bottoms, which tonight were just a simple pair of baggy sweats. I pulled the garments off of her body, tossing them carelessly to the floor. I let my hand trail from the center of her chest down her stomach, before stopping just before the line of numbness, as Miley had described it, which began right at her hip bones.

I was scared.

It was the first time I had touched her there since the night before the accident. We both knew that it would have just been too painful to try it before, so we just avoided the area, due to the fact that she had never felt anything in the heat of the moment.

But now I felt like we were back to our first time together again.

I watched as Miley closed her eyes tightly, and I sucked in a deep breath before placing immense pressure on her clit as I stroked it. I jumped back, as her entire body jerked, and was about to withdraw my hand when she placed hers there, to hold it in place. My electric blue eyes met her brown, bloodshot orbs, as tears of joy streamed down her face. I knew we had hit a major breakthrough.

"Please, keep going." She hoarsely whispered. I leaned down, and captured her satin lips in my own, as I placed the same amount of pressure on her clit again, moving my hand as fast as I could go, listening as she moaned into my mouth, and dragged her nails down my back, as I kissed her neck.

"Lilly!" her voice was strained, and guttural as I felt my hand covered in a warm liquid when she it her climax nearly a half an hour later.

I held her close, as I kissed her lips, our tongues raging war on one another. Her _entire _body trembled beneath me, and I smiled at Miley's happiness. It had been so long since I had seen her legs actually move _on there own_, that I had nearly forgotten what that was like, even if it was just a slight tremor.

"I love you so much Lilly." She wept muffled against my shoulder, as I stroked her back into calmness.

"I love you too Miley, Smiley." I said stroking her hair. "Are you okay? You're trembling."

She laughed. "I'll be alright. Just hold me." And so I did, all through the night, eventually she had gotten me undressed, but that was as far as I let her go. Like I had said in the beginning, this night was all about her.

It was nearly a year later, and Miley could stand on her own yet still couldn't walk, but the stubborn southerner I had fallen so deeply, madly in love with was determined to make it happen.

"Mr. Stewart, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her dad one night while she was sleeping on the couch, Jackson was passed out in the recliner, and Oliver clocked out on the love seat while, those three Robbie and I were watching "Resident Evil".

"Lilly, you should know by now that you can, what's on your mind kiddo?" he asked setting the bowl we had used for the popcorn in the sink.

He was always there for me, hell; he was there for me more than my own father was, so it was only natural that I talked to him about nearly _everything_, and after the accident, I had practically moved in, and we became closer than ever before.

"I really don't know how to go about asking this." I sighed, as I looked out to the living room while Miley slept peacefully on the couch while on the big HD screen Alice had the gun pointed at Rain, it was one of my favorite scenes, only because of the unspoken chemistry between Rain and Alice. I looked back at Robbie. "I love your daughter, more than anything in my life. And with your permission sir, I'd like to ask her to spend the rest of our days together." I said to him, nervousness very evident in my voice.

"Lilly, I have been waiting a year for you to come and ask me to be my daughter in law. Of course you have my permission to ask my daughter to marry you. There's no one on this green earth better for her, let alone one that I would approve of." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

Three weeks later, we sat at our favorite spot, the look out over L.A. our backs were against the windshield of my 1976 Chevy Camaro, which surprisingly still rolled down the street, but then again, my brother was a real grease monkey who taught me how to maintain my car.

It had been an amazing night, we went to the mini stock races, and had a blast underneath the full mooned overcastted sky, while munching on Nacho's, and Hot Dogs being washed down with a Pepsi. On the way back home, I parked the car at a pull-off point that over looked the city, its bright lights shining like diamonds in the darkened night. There, we laughed, kissed, and reminisced on times past while the I pod in my lap played songs from a play list I had made featuring bands like Saving Able, and Oliver's band Metro Station, right at this particular moment , our favorite song Kelsey was on, as I took Miley's hand in my own.

"Smile's, there's something important I have to talk to you about." She looked into my lightsaber blue eyes with worry, mixed with confusion and I could read the features written across her face like an open book. It was the fear she had ever since the accident. "What is it Lilly?"

It was the fear of me leaving her.

I took a shaky breath to calm my screaming nerves. "This is by far the scariest thing I have ever done. Miley, I love you. I think I have loved you since the moment you walked into Mrs. Newman's fifth grade class with your shy, nervous, and scared Tennessee smile that stopped my beating heart. We've been best friends since the moment you confirmed that you didn't eat possum after I randomly sat down next to you in the lunch room. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be doing this but, there is just something about you that makes me a different girl. You make me feel things that I had never felt before and you make me say things I would never ever think of saying. One of those things, is I love you, with all of my heart and every inch of my soul. When you got hurt, the only thing I knew was that you were at the hospital. The whole way there, I couldn't think straight. I kept wondering what my life would be without you, and realization decided to slap me right in my face at that moment; my life wouldn't mean anything without you in it. You are my everything and if I ever lost you, I would die. You're my soul mate, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you in it, let alone with anyone else but you. I knew how the real world works, I know I've only got three bucks in my pocket and my love to offer you, but that's not stopping me from doing this."

I'm assuming she was confused by my words, because she didn't notice the tinny, silver band I had pulled from my pocket.

"Miley Rae Stewart, will you marry me?"

My breathing stopped as her eyes glued onto mine. This surely took her by surprise just by the stunned evidence on her face. She looked down to see that the band had tinny diamonds wrapped around inside it. The ring was just one of those cheep 20 ones that you could get from JC Penny's, but it was only temporary until I had the money to buy her a _real _replica. Even though I didn't have the money, I went through the trouble of finding Miley her dream ring.

I swallowed, as she looked back up, and I was now beginning to panic. Was she going to say no? I don't know what was pounding more, the heart in my chest, or the gentle patter as single rain drop landed against the hood of the Chevy.

"Yes." The whisper was so soft, I was almost certain that I had heard her wrong. That it was only my imagination, but then I heard it again, this time, there was no mistaking her answer. "Yes."

My lips curved into the biggest smile I had ever shown, and I kissed her, Miley wrapping her arms around my neck, as the rain began to pelt the two of us, but neither minded. She pulled away, a smile growing from ear to ear as I pushed the ring onto her finger.

"This is only temporary until I have enough to buy you a _real _ring." She laughed as tears found their way onto her cheeks, and happiness filled me all over. I hugged Miley again as tears of happiness melted into the crook of her neck.

"I don't think I can do this." I stated, trying to loosen up the collar on my suite, as I stood in front of a full length mirror. "How the hell can people where these things? I can't breathe." Miley and I were engaged for _exactly_ two years before this day.

"Yes, you can." My brother Jason moved up behind me, and readjusted my tie for the thousandth time. "Quit messing with it! Just loosen up, relax, breathe. You're going to be fine."

Jason was taller than me, standing at a grand 5'7" 1/2 he also had our dads jet black hair that fell into his eyes. It was odd, one year he dyed his hair blond, and _everyone _swore up and down we were twins. It was kind of sad too, because he's about five years older than me, landing me at the age of 20.

"Remind me again, Jay, why I have to wear a tux?"

Jason stood back, and did his best gay guy impression of me. If you didn't know the guy and his wife personally, you'd swear he _was _gay by the tone of his voice. "Jay, I want to wear a tux because I wore one to our senior prom, and I want as closet to a Traditional wedding as I can get." I laughed. Jay was always able to get me to do that. But it faded quickly, my fears overpowering it quickly. He turned me around so that I was looking into his intense, bright blue eyes that matched mine perfectly. "Look, Skater Girl, I know what you're thinking. 'What if she says no?' Trust me from experience, she wont. The moment you see her making her way down that isle, every little fear, every petty piece of doubt you have will fade, and it will only become the two of you in the entire room exchanging your vows."

"Thanks bro, but I'm still nervous."

He chuckled deeply, patting my shoulder. "That just means you're human."

I nodded, as the two of us made our way to the door. "Alright, let's do this."

The sun was shining down on all of the guests seated outside. Most were family, as we had chosen our friends to be either a grooms-maid or a bridesmaid. To my left was my Best Man and brother Jason, and to my right stood Oliver, who had gotten his reverend license online just so he could marry us. Kelsey, who was now his wife, was Miley's Maid of Honor.

I looked into the sea of people, and chuckled to myself at the sight of Miley's Godmother Aunt Dolly, and her Grandmother, Mammaw Ruthie clutching onto one another as they wept there eyes out. We had even invited Miley's evil twin cousin Luann, who really had stopped being evil right before the accident.

I managed to keep my eyes in my head, at the sight of my mom and her boyfriend sitting in the audience. I didn't think she was going to show, my dad and his new wife was kind of a given because he had been supportive of me from the very beginning. But what surprised me the most was the fact that the two were sitting _side by side_, with there significant other on the other side of them.

The music changed and everyone stood. Looking at the back, I expected to see Miley being wheeled down the isle, but was surprised to see my amazing bride loop her arm through Robbie's offered left arm, and hold onto him as she began _walking_. The sight brought a tear to my eye, as her words from nearly three years ago rang in my head. _Don't worry, I'll walk_. She hadn't let me go inside her therapy sessions for nine months, and now was I finally able see why.

This was the surprise she had wanted to give me.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" I whispered to Oliver, who nodded in agreement.

She looked like a goddess.

She walked the aisle with an air all her own, While my hair was curled and pinned up randomly to give me that beautiful, slightly messy look, her dark brown tresses were bundled into a tight bun as long curls hung over her shoulders and down her back. The dress was a thinspaghetti strap, which had the "Tinker Bell" end of the dress that stopped at her ankles. The flowing white wedding gown clung to her curves in all the right places accentuating her grace and beauty; the palm trees and the golden sandy beaches stretching out before the wedding party, as a soft wind blew. Her ears adorned her mother's diamond earrings that she had worn for her very own wedding.

They made it to the front where Robbie gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and sent her up towards me, before he turned and took a seat beside Jackson with tears rolling down his face. I expected her to ask for her wheelchair, but she didn't, she gave Kelsey her bouquet and took my hands into hers, she looked at me while smiling and whispered, "I'll Walk."

Jason's speech had been true, because Oliver's words faded away, the audience ceased to exist, it was only me and her standing before one another.

"The rings please?" Oliver asked.

Chase was Smoken Oken's little brother, who had grown into a fine 17 year old stepped forward, both Jason and Kelsey took the one closest to them, stepped back up and then handed them to Miley and myself, before Chase sat back down.

"Lillian Dawn Truscott. You are the love of my life. The one thing that has kept me going all these years. For so long my biggest fear was you getting tired of being with me and leaving. But I know now that when you make a promise, you go above and beyond the requirement. You walked in when I thought the rest of the world walked out. Like clock work when I was ready to give up, you'd be there pushing me on. Without you, my Romeo, I am no longer your Juliet; and now all I now wish is to be is your one and only love. So it is with this ring, I thee wed." I watched as she slid my band onto my finger.

"Miley Rae Stewart. I have long waited the moment for when I could call you my bride. When I first saw you, butterflies erupt inside my stomach, and it still happens 10 years later. You are the one I want to wake up next to every morning and whose arms I fall asleep in for the rest of my life. You're the one I wanna walk the line with and when you're gone, I wanna go too like Johnny and June. That's the only thing I want at the very moment. So with this ring, I ignite a fire, burning with you." I looked her deeply in the eyes as I said my vows to her, my words drawing sweet tears from her eyes, the ring sliding onto her finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mrs.'s Truscott." Oliver said with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned in our lips mating; a sweet seal to the vows of forever we had just made to one another, as the world seemed to return to life, as I dew away to see tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You're mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it." Miley smirked.

The past few years have been good to us. Miley is now able to walk _entirely _on her own, thus as a result, has regained feeling in her legs. My mother and I have been talking a whole lot more. Oliver and Kelsey are expecting a little Oken in about a month. Miley and I are content with it just being the two of us for now, but within about another three years we want to start trying. Apparently there's a test out where we can mix both of our jeans together. I don't know we'll have to see what fate holds in store for us when the time comes.

My life is a crazy ride, and I never know what it's going to throw at me next, but one thing I've learned is that you have to be ready for the good and the bad the ups and downs, and dive into it with no doubt in your mind, because if you do, your opportunity could pass you by.

Fin

**Well, there's my new oneshot. I'm not sure if it's any good. The ending didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted, I really don't know how I wanted to end it, but you can be the judge if it was good or not. I love all the Ironic things that I have happen in this I also thought that it would be fun to kind of mix the character House in with the mix, I freaking love that show I hope you all caught that.lol I also snuck a few lines from songs in. most of them are country, but I love all kinds of music so theres a few different things thrown in as well. I also just recently added a reference to the show E.R. I couldn't find the name of there hospital, so i just used one of the locations they went too. the hospital is no longer functional, but it's a nice reference, letmie know if you caught ANY of the references in this Fanfiction.lol**


End file.
